


【俊八/R+SM】숨이 차 (Getting Closer)

by lisays



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisays/pseuds/lisays
Summary: //PWP注意，内含BDSM，无身体伤害请放心食用//具体预警：包括但不限于道具、dirty talk、捆绑、鞭打及镜面//由于题材有争议，严禁上升//设定：俊八都是知名调教师（Dom），两人在一起之后文俊辉转行调酒





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> //PWP注意，内含BDSM，无身体伤害请放心食用  
> //具体预警：包括但不限于道具、dirty talk、捆绑、鞭打及镜面  
> //由于题材有争议，严禁上升  
> //设定：俊八都是知名调教师（Dom），两人在一起之后文俊辉转行调酒

Seventeen酒吧彻夜灯火通明，吧台里英俊的银发调酒师擦拭着高脚杯，忽然有一双骨节分明的手扣在他面前。

“多久换班？”语气熟稔得不得了。来人的身影让周围的顾客皆是一愣，立刻有窃窃私语以此处为中心衍射开。

“是The8……是那个捆绑很厉害的Dom！”

“他今天没有表演吧？好可惜……”

“这么近看也好帅啊，可惜有对象了。”

“什么？The8不是单身吗？”

“不是啊，吧台里的调酒师，看到没，就是他男朋友。”

“真的？？那个小哥也是我的取向啊……”

文俊辉看到来人，露出了今晚嘴角弧度最大的一个笑，不用听也知道周围一片倒吸冷气声。“二十分钟，进来陪我一会儿？”

“Seventeen金牌调酒师玩忽职守啊，”徐明浩笑道。

“反正酒吧是老大的，有本事你告我去啊。”

咋跟个皮孩子没区别，徐明浩一边嫌弃他一边开了吧台侧门，一进来就被按着坐下，恍惚感觉到有什么不太对劲。“等等，这里怎么会有凳子？”

哦这个，文俊辉满脸理所当然——上一班是净汉哥。

/

把下班的文俊辉接回家，刚进门徐明浩就想起权顺荣送他的东西，松开牵着自己的那只手：“哦对，我有东西给你看。”

上周他突然被约出来，化名Hoshi的Sub递给他一个黑色盒子，笑得颇有几分不怀好意。“打开看看。”

盒子里是一条黑色牛皮蛇鞭，独股编织出的鞭身漆黑发亮，高贵如墨西哥黑王蛇，加上鞭柄和散作八股的鞭梢约手臂般长。徐明浩仔细端详着光泽和质地，还拿出来试着甩了两下，欣喜的表情很明显。

“知道你喜欢这种，你们俩肯定都会用。知勋做的，我这次去找他的时候说让我捎给你。”权顺荣拍了拍他肩膀。

这会那条蛇鞭还好好放在他卧室桌上，文俊辉也如他当初那般观察了一阵，听说是著名道具师Woozi做的，不禁发出赞叹。“知勋哥和顺荣哥送我的鞭子，”徐明浩作势要脱衣服，“陪我试一下？”

“好啊，”文俊辉毫不犹豫地点头，“明天没有安排吧？”

“干嘛，你想累死我？”

“我就这么一问……”他的男友笑了一声，做个“请”的手势。

/

大部分Dom并不会在自己身上试道具，徐明浩是个例外。他的情况比较特殊，跟文俊辉在一起的时候商量过，恋爱与SM无关，偶尔兴头上来了也都是他做Sub。至于文俊辉从调教师转行，纯粹是他自己的提议——他并没有徐明浩那样与Sub无肢体接触的规矩，也是怕自己掌握不好限度让恋人吃醋。

他们一前一后走进阁楼那间调教室，徐明浩在开始前向他确认：“安全词还是’Seventeen’吗？”

“嗯。”文俊辉点点头，“把衣服脱掉。”

瘦削的男生毫不犹豫地脱到一丝不挂，双腿分开站在他面前，漂亮的性器在腿间蛰伏着，平坦的腹部随着呼吸浅浅起伏。他的Dom垂眼命令道：“在台子上跪下，举起双手。”

徐明浩照做了，膝盖感受到毛毯的柔软触感。金属手铐散发着幽幽荧光，他的双手被从上方挂下来的铁链扣住，下一秒视线就被深色领带严严实实地遮盖起来，锁链叮当作响，缓慢拉到刚好吊住他手腕的高度。

“我不会对你进行射精管理，但是没有得到我的许可之前，不能释放。”

“是。”徐明浩的眼睛在领带下眨了眨，睫毛戳到布料有些难受，他只好又闭上眼。在某一种感官被隔绝时，其他几种就格外敏感些。他听见文俊辉在柜子里翻找东西的声音，却辨别不出他开的是哪种道具柜，也不禁暗暗期待起来。

刻意放轻了的脚步从远到近传来，最后停在他身后。不用看徐明浩也知道，有一双漂亮眼睛正打量着他的身体，想把自己一点点拆吃入腹的目光是在哪里流连呢？或许是后颈，或许是臀部，又或许是脚踝，光是自己正在被视奸的这点幻想就能让他硬得有些发疼，徐明浩有些认命地想，自己这辈子大概是要跟文俊辉永久捆绑了。

“明浩，”这个声音响起得恰到好处，他不由自主打了个激灵。“放松。”

身后的异物感令Sub发出了闷哼，有光滑的球体被缓慢塞进来，肌肉一张一合将它彻底包裹住，徐明浩猜测那应该是个跳蛋，多半是电动的，待会它会以怎样的频率震动还是个未知数，文俊辉显然也不会这么快揭晓答案。现在用上道具还不是太有危机感，他克制着自己想要活动胳膊的欲望，没有得到Dom的许可前，不能轻举妄动。

文俊辉站在前方，将冰凉的乳夹扣上他胸前含苞待放的花骨朵。徐明浩忍不住战栗了一下，酸胀感很难适应，但还在能忍受的范围之内。前两天被咬破的左边乳尖已经愈合了，他却又有些怀念那种刺痛。

“很漂亮。”Dom仔细端详了一下自己的杰作，露出满意的表情。他确实也硬了，一时半会解决不了那种——文俊辉权衡了几秒，俯下身去征求Sub的意见。“张嘴可以吗？”

“啊——”徐明浩今天格外乖巧，估摸着是惦记着自己那杆鞭子。他即使看不见也立刻含进了文俊辉的东西，舌头绕着柱身打转，小心收着牙齿不磕碰到皮肉。Dom没忍住抚上他的后脑，手指插进柔顺黑发里缓慢摩挲，像是给猫咪顺毛的手法。“再含进去一点。”

换作平时，他的恋人一定会抱怨“太大了嘴酸”或者“真难伺候”之类，落在自己眼里就跟娇嗔没什么区别，反而更要好好欺负他。这次身份使然，徐明浩只是含糊地“嗯”了一声。Dom的龟头已经顶到喉咙深处最温暖的地方，他不禁担心起这样插会有危险，又觉得太舒服了舍不得停下。跪立的Sub大约掌握了方法，也开始用小猫似的牙齿磨着性器上的经络，他感觉到恋人的身体僵硬了一秒，随即主动权就被夺过。硕大的性器在他的口中肆意进出，每一次都要顶到喉咙深处，直到逼出他的呜咽才可罢休。与其说是他在为文俊辉口交，倒不如说是文俊辉在操他的嘴。

快要释放之前Dom有想抽出去的意思，但徐明浩立刻吃力地小幅度摇了摇头，温热的舌头追上来把他缠住，颇有盛情邀请的意味。

“今天这么乖啊。”文俊辉托着他的下巴，让他吐出自己射进去的东西，随意往水池里一丢。徐明浩嘴角还有吞不下去的浊液，他感觉到一条温热的毛巾覆在自己脸上，Dom耐心地帮他擦了脸，末了还接个绵长的吻。

/

身后的跳蛋终于开始履行职责，文俊辉开完遥控器就暂时离开了中心台，留徐明浩独自在欲海中浮沉。他的性器已经挺立了很久，但并不到太要命的程度，这次的重头戏还没开始。

文俊辉迟迟没有动静，随着时间推移，来自后穴的震动也成了甜蜜的折磨。徐明浩喘着气努力抑制呻吟，还是有微小的呜咽和气声从喉咙里逃出来，他不用看也知道自己的下身已经一片泥泞，肠液混合着汗水沿着大腿向下淌，或许连地毯都会弄脏。现在已经过去多久了？五分钟，十分钟？

满室寂静，除了跳蛋发出的“嗡嗡”声，就只剩下自己愈发沉重的喘息。

呼，吸，呼，吸。

远方传来的脚步声及时拯救了他，徐明浩下意识地向声源方向抬头，后知后觉意识到自己的眼睛还被遮着，藏在领带下的目光失去了聚焦。

文俊辉几步就来到他面前，夸奖道：“刚才表现很好，我允许你释放。”

 

TBC.


	2. 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //PWP注意，内含B/D/S/M，无身体伤害请放心食用  
> //具体预警：包括但不限于道具、dirty talk、捆//绑、鞭//打及镜面  
> //由于题材有争议，严禁上升  
> //设定：俊八都是知名调//教师（Dom），两人在一起之后文俊辉转行调酒

蛇鞭的末梢打在他身上的第一下，徐明浩条件反射地叫出了声，随即意识到现在的身份，死死咬住自己的下唇。文俊辉倒是不太介意，专心致志地研究起该从哪里下手，如匠人精心雕琢他的艺术品。第一道红痕落在后背，第二次是腰部，第三次是臀尖，鞭身破空的声响伴随着火辣辣的刺痛感，Sub的领带被汗液浸透了，这份灭顶的快感甚至要让他落下泪来，而调教才刚刚开始。

臀部成了重点关照部位，每一次鞭打完他都能感受到审视的目光，羞耻感让徐明浩几欲逃避，又想起这间屋子里只有他们二人。再说，有铁链锁着，能逃到哪里去？只不过是暂时的逃避罢了。

不知何时徐明浩已经举不起自己的胳膊，膝盖也颤抖着快要跪不住，重心往前偏移，上半身已经倾到全靠锁链支撑的程度。万万没想到文俊辉绕到了他的面前，随即一鞭不偏不倚地落在他的乳尖上。

“呜……”徐明浩吓了一跳，有一滴泪珠解脱了领带的束缚，顺着面颊落下。刚才被乳夹蹂躏过的花蕾已经极其敏感，被如此粗暴对待后立刻就红肿起来，另一边的乳头也受到了同样的待遇，经历鞭打后仿佛饱满的果实等待着采撷。Dom观察了一下他的状态，下一鞭力道明显轻了些，比起疼痛更多的是如蚂蚁啃噬般的麻痒感。

后穴的跳蛋不知何时已经停止工作，徐明浩却无暇顾及身后的处境。习惯了痛感后就迫切地想要更多，偏偏文俊辉又停下了动作，不知打着什么主意。

就在Sub快要支撑不住时，脑后的绳结忽然松开了，有一只手体贴地挡在他双眼前，等了几秒才缓缓放下去。

是镜子。

Sub的脸上布满泪水，汗液和体液也在他身上混杂得一团糟，但真正吸引他目光却是那些被鞭挞的痕迹。与其说是伤痕，倒不如说是画布上的笔触。在红痕装点下，他的身体真正变成了一副画卷，而文俊辉就是那个艺术家。

这份作品的创造者欣赏着错落有致的痕迹，从身后抚上他的肩膀，问道：“喜欢吗明浩？这条鞭子用在你身上很漂亮。”

饶是徐明浩也不得不承认，文俊辉在用鞭这方面比他还要在行。“嗯，好看。”刚才释放过后声音有几分沙哑，他不由自主地咳嗽了一声，清清嗓子。

但就是这一声咳嗽让文俊辉停下了动作。“是不是太累了？我待会不插进去的话也可以。”

“不用担心我，没事。”徐明浩示意他安心。由于他们只是偶尔调教，文俊辉总像平日一样对他的身体状况格外在意，只要有一点不舒服的征兆就会脱离Dom与Sub的身份。他向后挪了点距离，一手探到徐明浩身体里寻找跳蛋，另一手帮他揉起了肩膀。很难想象他是如何同时游刃有余地做这两件事的，比单手画方形单手画圆还难几分，或许是调酒训练出来的天分。

跳蛋进得不是很深，捉住线就能放出来的程度，已经被体液浸湿得乱七八糟。“水越来越多了，明浩。”文俊辉两根手指提着线评价道。“不用扩张肯定能进去，鞭子让你很兴奋么？嗯……”最后一句沉吟飘远了，徐明浩从镜子里看到他又拿起那杆蛇鞭，心跳不自觉地加快。文俊辉的衣服还好好穿在身上，黑衬衫黑西裤，只有松开的拉链和皮带还算是有点出格，配上皮鞭更有禁欲的美感。他的目光引起了Dom的注意，漂亮的眼睛露出几分戏谑，从镜面里与他对视，徐明浩一瞬间感觉到危机感，心下警铃大作，立刻垂下眼去。

“明浩，”文俊辉的尾音都带着笑意，“不行哦。接下来不能低头。”

这是要做什么？Sub不解地向镜子里看去，发现Dom的意图后小幅度地挣扎了一下，鞭柄还是很快就插了进来。鳞片型的花纹在内壁摩擦最令人煎熬，他狠狠咬紧下唇却不得不抬头，看着自己身后的鞭子露在外面的部分逐渐变短，直到只剩下鞭身暴露在空气中。文俊辉的手法十分熟练，弹琴的手指握着鞭柄前段，每一次抽出都有黏液顺着他的指节流进手心，再滴落到地毯上汇聚成一小滩深色水迹。徐明浩再也无法抑制自己的呻吟，太舒服又太心痒了，更何况镜子里的景象实在活色生香，他的每个感官都在叫嚣着想要，根本不敢想象文俊辉插进来的时候会有多刺激。

“想要更多就说出来。”Dom的声音适时传来。

徐明浩毫不犹豫。“我想要。”

“好的，腿张开，跪下去一点。”

他的后穴被一个滚烫的东西填满了，文俊辉跪在身后，将膝盖插入他的双腿之间。这个姿势进到前所未有的深度，徐明浩半边身体的重量都压在交合处，随着顶弄的动作摇晃着像个任人摆布的娃娃。镜子不敢看，低头又是自己正在被侵占的画面，他只得闭上眼睛承受索取，如暴风雨中飘摇的一叶扁舟。

锁链随着文俊辉的动作发出声响，时刻提醒着两人现在的身份。Sub在禁锢中无处可逃，他觉得自己下一秒就要昏过去了，但每次身体被打开的时候，快感又拉扯着他的精神回到现实。嗓子喊得几近沙哑，眼泪再次挂了满脸，太过狼狈，要是Dom命令自己看镜子，恐怕他就真的说不话了。

幸好文俊辉还不至于那么恶趣味。被包裹的感觉太令人满足，他环着徐明浩的腰一下一下将自己的性器钉进去，偏过头亲了亲面前的后颈。“知道你很舒服，但是要跟我一起射，明白吗？”

Sub发出一个浊音，含糊不清地被吞掉了。他迫切地想要抓住什么帮助自己忍耐，双手却还在空中挂着，接吻也碰不到，该怎么办才好？

文俊辉，文俊辉，文俊辉。他想着这个名字颇有些咬牙切齿的意味，罪魁祸首还在徐明浩耳边不依不饶：“如果明浩有生殖腔的话，是不是要被我操开了？”

鬼知道谁给他看的ABO世界观。要不是现在被肏得快失去意识，Sub肯定要翻白眼吐槽几句，但在这种情境下，这句荤话却足够有影响力——他甚至觉得自己身体里真的有什么开关要被打开了，让他心甘情愿丢盔弃甲。

高潮的时候如果不是锁链和文俊辉拉着，徐明浩必定会一头栽下去不省人事。他眼前一片花白，东南西北分辨不出，连喘息的力气都快没了。双手被解开后彻底抬不起来，更不用说跪了很久的膝盖，如果不是地毯足够柔软，应该要起不少淤青。“俊辉……”他整个人瘫软在Dom怀里，用气声叫着那个让自己全身心信任的名字。“我走不动了。”

恋人看着他的模样也有些心疼，打横把人抱起来哄几句再亲了两口。徐明浩从离开地面那一刻就没睁开过眼睛，下身一片狼藉也无暇顾及，头靠在文俊辉胸前平复着呼吸。“明浩？小八？小浩浩？祖宗哎，先别睡，”头顶连续叫了他几声，“我给你泡个澡，睡着了怕你晕过去。”

“知道了。”一看见徐明浩睁开的眼，文俊辉立刻满怀愧疚，“不行，怎么哭得这么红？宝贝对不起，我是不是做太久了？”

怀里的人摇摇头，刘海随着动作一晃一晃的。“没有，挺舒服的。”

“没事就好，等会我给你敷敷。”

浴缸里热水慢慢蓄起来，徐明浩枕在边缘累得不想动弹，看文俊辉把温毛巾凑到他面前。“闭眼，别睡着啊。”

“嗯，你说点话吧。”

“这么突然，要说什么……哦对，明天我去谢谢知勋，鞭子很好用。”

“俊辉，别哪壶不开提哪壶。”

“好好好，我错了。”

 

END.


End file.
